Cкука
by Eldalote Telemmait
Summary: L'ennui gagne Ivan. Dans sa gigantesque demeure, il attend que l'hiver se passe en se remémorant les blessures d'antan. Quel caractère contradictoire, que de paroxysme chez cette nation meurtrie.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je poste ma première fic sur Hetalia.

En découvrant l'anime, j'ai de suite aimé le personnage d'Ivan que je trouve touchant et intriguant. Il recèle bien des mystères que je vais tenter de percer, il a une psychologie de dingue, chose que j'adore ^^

Il faut dire que j'aime les caractères déviants comme le sien, doublé d'un sadisme inégalé. Je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur ce sujet sinon je vais faire une fanfic rien qu'avec mon intro. Sachez que tout ce qui touche à Russie m'intrigue et attise ma curiosité.

J'espère que mon texte ne sera pas à côté de la plaque.

Titre : "Ennui"

Bonne lecture,

Eldalote.

NdA :

J'ai corrigé mon erreur mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait marrer ce truc ! :D

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

**C****кука**

. . .

* * *

><p>Dans son immense fauteuil en velours, matelassé de rivets richement décorés, Ivan se prélasse dans une attitude nonchalante. Verre de Vodka dans la main. Il s'amuse à faire tournoyer le liquide transparent. Seul le bruit des glaçons qui s'entrechoquent, trouble la tranquillité de sa demeure.<p>

Aujourd'hui elle est plus belle que jamais, reconstruite sur les cendres calcinées de son passé torturé.

Ce passé justement, jamais il ne pourra s'en défaire et encore moins l'oublier. Il est tatoué dans ses chairs, comme la brûlure vive d'un tison ardent. Ivan porte en lui la souffrance millénaire de son peuple, de ses terres. Cela le hante, l'écœure et l'écorche encore maintenant.

Oh, il n'en veut pas à ses dirigeants d'antan, non.

Le grand soviétique discerne le bien du mal, la folie des grandeurs, de la raison. D'ailleurs, lui-même l'adule comme nul autre pareil. Combien de guerre a-t-il déclaré sur le simple désir de s'étendre encore plus ?

Combien de vies a-t-il sacrifié au nom d'une idéologie totalitaire ?

Il ne les compte pas, plus pour être honnête. Tout ceci appartient à l'histoire avec un grand « H ». Mais sa stature impose une suprématie, celle du plus fort, du plus grand, du plus puissant. Car étant plus jeune, petite nation en devenir, Russie était très faible. Chose fragile, reposante sur des bases brinquebalantes.

Il s'est fait molesté, envahir, déposséder de sa liberté. Alors, il se jura de devenir une grande nation pour combattre ses oppresseurs et s'élever parmi les influents.

Que faisaient les autres nations pour lui venir en aide ?

Rien.

Triste constat que voilà.

Ivan qui ne souhaite que de s'unir aux autres, fut seul d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Perdu dans le froid mordant des hivers sans fin, et dans les forêts sombres des conifères ternes. Sans ami, sans protection, soumis aux caprices de la Nature et des envahisseurs barbares.

* * *

><p>Son verre ne tournoie plus. Le blond cendré se perd dans la remémoration de ses souvenirs.<p>

Présentement, aucune obligation ne le contraint à participer à une de ces sempiternelles réunions rébarbatives. Il ne sera pas obliger d'assister à la débâcle des autres pays se disputant un bout de loi.

Non, ce jour Ivan demeure seul dans son gigantesque salon comme il l'a toujours été.

Seul, avec ses drames intimes.

Seul, avec sa mélancolie.

Seul, avec lui-même.

Le récipient manque de tomber au sol, avant que cela ne se produise le russe le pose sur la table basse. Dehors, un blizzard souffle à déterrer les tombes des morts. Suivis de centaine de flocons denses, tapissant le sol d'un manteau immaculé. Ce blanc pur qui ne colle pas avec son âme tâchée de purpurin.

Bien sûr comme tous ses confrères, il vécut d'innombrables conflits mais les siens perdurent depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Comment grandir sainement lorsqu'on subit de telles horreurs étant enfant ?

A part ses sœurs, personne ne lui apportait de réconfort.

Ses débuts chaotiques ont des répercutions sur sa moralité et sur sa personnalité. D'apparence calme, la moindre contrariété peut le faire basculer de l'autre côté en une seconde. Du côté de la folie pure, afin de se protéger des attaques éventuelles.

Pour survivre, Ivan a dû combattre, arme à la main, innocence derrière lui. Défier ses congénères, vaincre et tuer.

Tuer pour sa vie, pour celles de son peuple.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, la nation sait qu'elle n'est plus en danger, seulement le goût du sang ne s'est pas résorbé. Une sensation métallique subsiste sur sa langue, imprégnée dans ses papilles. Forcément, un loup sauvage restera éternellement inapprivoisé, à l'écart des chiens remuant la queue. Ivan n'est pas comme eux.<p>

Le russe se manifeste isolé certes mais terriblement libre et dominateur. Ce trait de caractère s'accentue encore plus avec les siècles écoulés.

Il souffle devant l'étendue neigeuse qui s'offre à sa vue, en pensant que ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'il verra les pâles rayons du soleil éclairer sa patrie. Ce fait le désole mais que peut-il y faire ?

Soudain, un bruit le sort de sa contemplation passive. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, sans se retourner le grand blond cendré lance.

— Entrez.

Un subalterne pénètre dans le salon tout en restant sur le seuil de la porte.

— Une lettre est arrivée ce matin, Mr F. Jones vous informe qu'il viendra en visite diplomatique à la fin du mois.

Sans se retourner, Ivan prononce d'une voix monocorde.

— Da.

L'autre referme la porte sans bruit, laissant sa nation en pleine réflexion.

* * *

><p>Le corps stoïque, le visage impassible, le russe assimile l'information sereinement. Son grand ennemi va venir lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Comme c'est aimable. Comme c'est civilisé. Comme c'est à mourir de rire !<p>

Malgré tous les accords et le temps de « paix », une haine tenace lie les deux pays. A tout bien y réfléchir, Ivan garde une rancœur pour beaucoup de ses homologues, seulement il ne le montre pas. Pas à visage découvert bien entendu.

Un rictus se forme sur le facies de poupon, ses pupilles se dilatent, sa bouche se tord. Une aura malveillante émane de son être, tout à coup des spasmes secouent ses épaules. Le voilà emporté dans un de ses moments de démence. Juste l'idée risible de la venue d'Amérique, le conduit dans un fou rire non contrôlé. Il rit d'une sonorité à faire peur.

Non vraiment, Ivan adore cette idée.

En plus cela tombe bien puisqu'il s'ennuie un peu. Cette fausse politesse le ravit, réellement. D'habitude un de ses plaisirs est de voir ses confrères assis autour de cette table imposante, assistant au capharnaüm sans nom de ces réunions. Là, il aura l'opportunité de recevoir cette nation imbue d'elle-même chez lui, dans sa maison.

Russie sera en tête à tête avec Amérique, quoi demander de mieux ?

Dommage que les nouvelles règles ne permettent pas de s'amuser un peu en tourmentant ce mangeur d'hamburgers, cela aurait égayé sa journée.

Reprenant une attitude impénétrable, Ivan se retourne, sourire enfantin aux lèvres et œil luisant.

Aller, il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour accueillir son invité. Il va de ce pas dicter ses ordres à ses domestiques.

Finalement, cet interminable hiver n'apporte pas que des mauvaises nouvelles. En sortant, le soviétique n'oublie pas de terminer son verre d'alcool, gâcher une si bonne Vodka serait sacrilège.

La présence de quelqu'un lui évitera de sombrer dans la noirceur de son passé. A défaut de le briser physiquement, il aura le privilège de l'asticoter un peu.

**FIN**


End file.
